prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2000 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2000 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. Triple H :2, The Rock :3. Chris Benoit :4. Kenta Kobashi :5. Jeff Jarrett :6. Justin Credible :7. Mike Awesome :8. Jushin Liger :9. Chris Jericho :10. Kensuke Sasaki :11. Vader :12. Scott Steiner :13. Kurt Angle :14. Mitsuharu Misawa :15. El Hijo Del Santo :16. The Big Show :17. Diamond Dallas Page :18. Sid Vicious :19. Rhino :20. Eddie Guerrero :21. Masato Tanaka :22. Keiji Mutoh :23. Yoshihiro Tajiri :24. Rob Van Dam :25. Dr. Wagner Jr. :26. Sting :27. Rikishi Phatu :28. Tommy Dreamer :29. Manabu Nakanishi :30. Jeff Hardy :31. Vampiro :32. Toshiaki Kawada :33. Scotty 2 Hotty :34. Kane :35. Shocker :36. Crash Holly :37. Yuji Nagata :38. Sabu :39. Super Crazy :40. Lance Storm :41. Bob Holly :42. Jun Akiyama :43. Ric Flair :44. Shiima Nobunaga :45. Matt Hardy :46. Black Warrior :47. The Great Sasuke :48. Dean Malenko :49. Atlantis :50. Kevin Nash 51-100 :51. Edge :52. Tatsuhito Takaiwa :53. Buh Buh Ray Dudley :54. Jerry Lynn :55. Tazz :56. Masa Chono :57. Christian :58. Shane Douglas :59. Hulk Hogan :60. D-Von Dudley :61. Booker T :62. Raven :63. Perry Saturn :64. Universo Dos Mil :65. X-Pac :66. Takao Omori :67. Tiger Mask IV :68. Kid Kash :69. The Godfather :70. Blue Panther :71. H :72. Billy Kidman :73. Cibernetico :74. Val Venis :75. Villano III :76. Christopher Daniels :77. Shinjiro Otani :78. Road Dogg :79. Grandmaster Sexay :80. Essa Rios :81. Ultimo Guerrero :82. Lex Luger :83. Naoya Ogawa :84. TAKA Michinoku :85. Buff Bagwell :86. The Sandman :87. Bradshaw :88. Super Delfin :89. Tank Abbott :90. Genichiro Tenryu :91. Big Vito :92. The Artist :93. Faarooq :94. Akira Taue :95. Rayo De Jalisco Jr. :96. Big Boss Man :97. Al Snow :98. Lt. Loco :99. Balls Mahoney :100. Hiroyoshi Tenzan 101-150 :101. Rick Steiner :102. Negro Casas :103. Test :104. Koji Kanemoto :105. D-Lo Brown :106. Chyna :107. Norman Smiley :108. Maunakea Mossman :109. Little Guido Maritato :110. Satoshi Kojima :111. Corporal Cajun :112. Albert :113. New Jack :114. Rey Bucanero :115. Kendo Ka Shin :116. Michael Modest :117. Kaz Hayashi :118. Bam Bam Bigelow :119. Kodo Fuyuki :120. Psicosis :121. Steve Blackman :122. Amish Roadkill :123. Evan Karagias :124. Felino :125. Shinya Hashimoto :126. The Wall :127. Crowbar :128. Gran Hamada :129. Chris Candido :130. Reckless Youth :131. La Parka :132. Oriental :133. Yoshinari Ogawa :134. Don Harris :135. Sho Funaki :136. Danny Doring :137. Disco Inferno :138. El Samurai :139. Bull Buchanan :140. Shannon Moore :141. Ron Harris :142. Julio Dinero :143. Jinsei Shinzaki :144. Shane Helms :145. Abismo Negro :146. Johnny Ace :147. Octagón :148. Christian York :149. Juventud Guerrera :150. Wolf Hawkfield 151-200 :151. Fuerza Guerrera :152. Steve Bradley :153. Stevie Ray :154. Joey Matthews :155. Steve Corino :156. Mike Segura :157. Hiro Hase :158. C.W. Anderson :159. Silver King :160. Mike Quackenbush :161. Shawn Stasiak :162. Nova :163. Shark Boy :164. General Rection :165. Terry Funk :166. Simon Diamond :167. Jado :168. Dick Togo :169. Masao Orihara :170. Jerry Lawler :171. Gedo :172. K-Krush :173. Gran Naniwa :174. Ernest Miller :175. Johnny Smith :176. Joey Abs :177. Atsushi Onita :178. Brian Adams :179. Charly Manson :180. Gillberg :181. Mosco De La Merced :182. Shawn Osborne :183. Men's Teioh :184. Meng :185. Antifaz Del Norte :186. Flash Flanagan :187. Masato Yakushiji :188. Dave "Fit" Finlay :189. Don Montoya :190. Spanish Angel :191. Apolo Dantes :192. The Blue Boy :193. Mr. Niebla :194. Naohiro Hoshikawa :195. Mikey Whipwreck :196. Johnny The Bull :197. Scorpio Jr. :198. Jimmy Cicero :199. Emilio Charles Jr. :200. Chris Chetti 201-250 :201. Jamie-San :202. Dr. Cerebo :203. Scoot Andrews :204. Adam Pearce :205. Mark Henry :206. Gary Steele :207. Jim Duggan :208. Joe E. Legend :209. El Dandy :210. Dusty Rhodes :211. Major Stash :212. The Colorado Kid :213. Brian Knobbs :214. Tom Brandi :215. Steven Richards :216. Zumbido :217. Gangrel :218. Nick Dinsmore :219. The Barbarian :220. Hector Garza :221. Mideon :222. Steven Regal :223. Chad Collyer :224. David Flair :225. Steven Dunn :226. King Kong Bundy :227. Shane Eden :228. Axl Rotten :229. Rodney :230. Tarzan Boy :231. Mike Barton :232. Trailer Park Trash :233. Pete Gas :234. Lenny Lane :235. Ace Darling :236. Chaz :237. Carl Oulette :238. Jason Lee :239. Stan Hansen :240. Chilly Willy :241. Tracey Smothers :242. Lou Marconi :243. Reno Riggins :244. Vic Capri :245. Bryan Clarke :246. John Kronus :247. Satanico :248. Rico Constantino :249. Tony Kozina :250. Pierroth Jr. 251-300 :251. Viscera :252. Beau James :253. Ace Steel :254. Frank Stalletto :255. Doug Gilbert :256. Horace Hogan :257. Tony Mamaluke :258. Tony DeVito :259. Headbanger Thrasher :260. Robbie D. :261. Jet Jaguar :262. Danny Dominion :263. Mike Rotundo :264. J.R. Ryder :265. Pimpinella Escarlata :266. Inferno Kid :267. Erich Sbracchia :268. Tony Anthony :269. B.J. Payne :270. Michelle Starr :271. K.C. Thunder :272. Olímpico :273. Major DeBeers :274. Jonnie Stewart :275. Mark Schrader :276. Twiggy Ramirez :277. Rob Conway :278. Corporal Punishment :279. Bill Whiles :280. Andre Baker :281. Dory Funk Jr. :282. Damaja :283. Marty Jannetty :284. Wolfie D. :285. Nygma :286. Jerry Flynn :287. Jesus Cristobal :288. Jack Dupp :289. Bo Dupp :290. Scott D'Amore :291. Scotty Anton :292. Knuckles Nelson :293. The Maestro :294. Col. Payne :295. Maniaco :296. Silky Boom Boom :297. Lodi :298. Cueball Carmichael :299. Cham Pain :300. Boyce Legrande 301-350 :301. Damien Steele :302. Frenchy Riviera :303. Frank Parker :304. Iceman :305. Thunder :306. Lord Zoltan :307. Vinny Massaro :308. Roger Anderson :309. Air Paris :310. Scotty Zappa :311. Robert Thompson :312. John Rambo :313. Boris Dragoff :314. Tony Jones :315. Low Ki :316. Big Dick Dudley :317. Donovan Morgan :318. Blade Boudreaux :319. Swinger :320. Mike Shane :321. Rick Deezel :322. Todd Shane :323. Quinn Magnum :324. Rob McBride :325. Jeff Peterson :326. Duke Droese :327. T. Rantula :328. J.J. Johnston :329. Hack Meyers :330. Stan Lee :331. Shorty Smalls :332. El Fuego :333. Scott Bishop :334. Ed Golden :335. Ty Street :336. Jayson Reign :337. Dean Champion :338. Mr. Ooh La La :339. The Prodigy :340. Piranah :341. Charlie Haas :342. Bart Sawyer :343. Johnny Moss :344. Mike Anthony :345. Russ Haas :346. Skull Ganz :347. Kevin Knight :348. Harley Lewis :349. Marc Ash :350. Steve Boz 351-400 :351. Bruiser Bennett :352. Ian Rotten :353. Ralph Mosca :354. Jon Ryan :355. Ricky Harrison :356. Rik Ratchet :357. Gotem The Giant :358. Trent Acid :359. Demolition Ax :360. Natrone Steele :361. Cheetah Master :362. The Bruiser :363. Brian Logan :364. Race Steele :365. Skyfire :366. Frank Murdoch :367. Ronnie Vegas :368. Vince Goodnite :369. Greg Valentine :370. Shaggy 2 Dope :371. Ty Dalton :372. Steve Southern :373. Nick Mondo :374. Sebastian Kane :375. Major Havoc :376. Born Again Brawler :377. Rico Casanova :378. Otis Apollo :379. Mercenary :380. Sydeswype :381. Johnny Graham :382. Shane Hooker :383. Mark Mest :384. Masked Maniac :385. Iron Cross :386. Tommy Cairo :387. Dream Killer :388. Persian Prince :389. George Steele :390. Shawn Christopher :391. Boogie Woogie Brown :392. Glen Kulka :393. Mark The Grizzly :394. Al Savage :395. Jeff Victory :396. Jimmy Snuka Jr. :397. Johnny Kashmere :398. Cody Hawk :399. Mike Sullivan :400. Ladies' Choice 401-450 :401. Curtis Slamm Dawg :402. Dylan Night :403. Scorpion :404. Brian Anthony :405. Hardcore Comini :406. Indian Kidd Jr. :407. Tony Golden :408. David Young :409. Jimmie Lee :410. Gutterboy :411. Chip Fairway :412. Don Basher :413. Morgus The Maniac :414. Jay Jaillet :415. Wolverine :416. Jon Dahmer :417. Big Slam :418. Larry Destiny :419. Danger Boy Alfredo :420. Juggernaut :421. Adam Firestorm :422. Dino Bambino :423. Brian Day :424. Crusher Hansen :425. Dino Devine :426. J-Rocc :427. Kid Collins :428. Brian Rescue :429. Rich Myers :430. Billy Reil :431. Irish Bobby Clancy :432. Hellraiser Blood :433. Cory K. :434. Danger :435. Michael Firehouse :436. Don Carson :437. The Intimidator :438. Joe Rules :439. Rob Carlin :440. Jay Pumper :441. Hellraiser Gutz :442. Corporal Robinson :443. Adam Flash :444. Earl The Pearl :445. Jimmy Snuka Jr. :446. Adrian Adonis :447. Rick Silver :448. Torch :449. Brian Costello :450. Dr. Feelgood 451-500 :451. Jackie Anderson :452. Paul Vault :453. Romeo Bliss :454. Frankie The Mobster :455. Mr. Excellent :456. Merc The Cruiser :457. Viper :458. AJ Styles :459. Diablos Macabre :460. Shane Shadows :461. Primo Carnera III :462. Johnny Greco :463. Jon Rocker :464. Jason Sensation :465. Danny Rose :466. Geze Kalman Jr. :467. Billy Joe Eaton :468. Col. Corruption :469. Maxx Crimson :470. Rob Noxious :471. Horace The Psychopath :472. Rob Ramer :473. Mael :474. Billy Bart :475. Mohammed Kane :476. Switchblade :477. The Jackyl :478. Cremator :479. Big Sexy Bubba :480. Troy Mest :481. Gemini :482. Jake Damien :483. Dorty Reid :484. Ryan Wing :485. Ric Gunner :486. Kyle Storm :487. Ron Sutherland :488. Eddie Valentine :489. Chainz :490. Chrome :491. Anthony McMurphy :492. Guy Williams :493. Rick Michaels :494. Vance Vain :495. Jimmy Z :496. J.J. Perez :497. Primetime :498. Terry King :499. Joe Kane :500. The California Kid See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2000 Category:PWI 500 Category:PWI Top Lists